Alchemist Meets Princess
by Fleur de Anemone
Summary: Edward finds ChibiChibi on the streets and takes her back home. He meets Chibiusa and Diana there. Luna thinks it would be good for Edward to take Chibiusa traveling. Is this good or bad? Read and find out! Rated T to be safe.


Okay, here's the thing. Edward, Coniniaue-, and the rest of the FMA gang live in Amestris, still, but it's modern times. However, Amestris remains in 1910. That's when Edward and Alphonse are sent on a mission, and have to pass through Crossroads to get back to Amestris. That's when they find a little girl, ChibiChibi, who changes their lives forever… Oh yeah. Rini (Chibiusa--) is 15 in this, Serena (Usagi) is 18, ChibiChibi is like 7, but still REALLY annoying.

-(They're not married in this story. They're childhood rivals! Yay!)

-- (I call Rini Chibiusa because I'm used to typing it and not Rini.)

-

Edward and Alphonse Elric tried to make themselves invisible. They bent their heads, hunched their shoulders, and took small steps. After about four years with the military, they had learned how to make themselves small. Well, Alphonse didn't do such a good job of it.

ChibiChibi had wandered away from the Tsukino household long ago, and was lost in the tangle of buildings that made Crossroads. She was looking at the ground, lost, and bumped into Alphonse. She looked up at him, and…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed.

Alphonse sighed and turned away. Edward smiled and patted her head. "Don't be scared. He's just huge. He's really actually the younger brother, Alphonse."

ChibiChibi pointed at herself. "ChibiChibi!"

Edward pointed at himself. "Edward Elric! Where are your parents? Is it safe to just walk around in a huge city like this?"

"Huge city like this!" ChibiChibi echoed, obviously having fun.

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Mimicking you!"

Edward sighed. "Listen, just… Where do you live?"

ChibiChibi pointed. "Serena! Serena!"

"Okay. Serena. Serena WHO?"

"Serena Tsukino!"

"Okay, thanks."

"Thanks."

"Stop that, I mean it."

-Meanwhile, at the Tsukino household…-

"ChibiChibi! CHIBICHIBI!" Serena shouted. "Eek! I have to find her before mom finds out she ran off!"

Edward came up at that very moment. "Yo." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at ChibiChibi, who had taken her place sitting on Alphonse's shoulders. "Is this yours?"

"ChibiChibi!" Serena took her down and set her on the ground. "Don't run off like that! Thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem…"

"We have some ramen inside… Want some?"

Edward got that evil look on his face. "Brother…" Alphonse sighed. "Don't…"

Edward shoved his pocket watch in Serena's face. "Amestris military, state alchemist Edward Elric. I demand all of your tastiest ramen!"

"Um… Okay… Come inside. My mother is making some right now."

"YEAH!"

-Minutes later…-

Six empty ramen bowls sat licked clean in front of Edward. He was starting his seventh as I type.

Chibiusa came downstairs, yawning. She had fallen asleep doing her homework. "Hey, ChibiChibi, Serena…" She blinked tiredly and looked at Edward and Alphonse. "Who're they?"

Edward stopped eating long enough to point at himself proudly and say, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Chibiusa stared. "What's alchemy?"

"It's… Blah. I'm eating. Remind me to tell you later!"

"Serena?" Serena's mother poked her head around the kitchen door. "Darien called while you were out with ChibiChibi."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Serena screamed, leaping up and rushing upstairs to call her boyfriend.

Chibiusa shook her head. "I hope I'm never that crazy about a boy."

"Mr. Edward, Mr. Alphonse, why are you here anyway?" Serena's mom asked while she was there.

"We brought…"

Alphonse nudged his brother sharply. "No reason! Edward got hungry and totally abused his military power to demand food from you."

Edward moved his hand, bumping several plates off the table. "…Oops."

"My good china!" Serena's mother fumed. "Mr. Edward…"

"I can fix them! Seriously!" Edward held up his hands defensively.

"FIX THEM? Look at them! They're split into hundreds of pieces!"

Edward sighed and clapped. He put his hands on the ground and fixed the plates with a flash of blue light, stacking them neatly on top of one another. "Here. Happy?"

Chibiusa, ChibiChibi and Serena's mom stood, mouths agape. ChibiChibi flailed her tiny arms. "THAT WAS AMAZING MR. ELRIC!"

Edward rubbed the back of his head. "It's alchemy, Mrs. Tsukino. I've been learning it since I was like six, Alphonse since he was five."

"Ah. That brings me to this:" Mrs. Tsukino began. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 15," Alphonse said in his strange echoing voice. "And brother is 16."

"Oh, really? You think you would be the older brother because you're so much taller." Chibiusa pointed out.

Edward glared with black eyes. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?"

Chibiusa laughed. "Sorry. I didn't know you were sensitive…"

Mrs. Tsukino smiled and said, "Chibiusa, please take care of our guests. I need to go buy more ramen, okay?"

"Okay mom!" Chibiusa smiled.

The moment Mrs. Tsukino left, Edward shouted, "I'M NOT SENSITIVE!" and pointed at Alphonse. "He's the one who takes in dirty cats off the streets!"

Luna walked in right then. The cat yawned widely and opened her large eyes, laying her gaze on Alphonse, who, as he saw her, threw up his arms and said, "KITTY!"

Edward turned and glared at Luna. "Yes, Alphonse. A kitty."

Luna meowed, trying to avoid her chatty nature.

Edward's eyes fixed on the crescent moon mark on her forehead. Unlike most people, he realized it wasn't a 'bald-spot,' the mistake Serena made when she first met Luna. He felt something throb a single time in his head, as if he was remembering something. Probably nothing. Better leave it alone. Little did he know it would hurt much more on the train later.

Diana skipped downstairs as a cat, smiling and calling, "Small lady! You're awake!" She trotted into the kitchen, where Edward lifted his golden eyes to her.

"A talking cat?" He asked.

Chibiusa sighed and picked up Diana. "Luna talks too. Surprised?"

"No." Alphonse replied. "We've seen a talking chimera."

"A chimera? A mix between two animals? How does one create such a thing?" Luna asked cautiously, wondering if it was the right choice to trust these boys.

"Shou Tucker created it." Edward replied, his voice dripping hatred at the words. "With alchemy. He used his own dog and daughter, Alexander and Nina, to create a talking chimera. They were both murdered—Er, all three of them--by a man who's name is unknown. We of the military call him 'Scar.'"

Chibiusa shuddered. "That's… Terrible."

"Terrible indeed." Luna muttered. She hopped on Alphonse's leg, where his hand immediately started to pet her. She purred lightly and said, "Traveling with Edward would be a wonderful experience for you, Chibiusa."

"What?" Chibiusa gasped. "Don't you need me here?"

"There hasn't been much activity." Luna smiled. "I think you can go."

"Yay! What about Diana?"

"She can go too."

"Eek! Thank you, Luna!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Edward held up his hands. "BACK UP! When did I say you could travel with Alphonse and I anyway?"

"PLEASE?" Chibiusa clasped her hands and got cute, glassy eyes.

"Ugh… Fine. But we have to go back to Mustang. If you don't like him then you have to go home, agreed?"

Chibiusa shook his hand. "Agreed!"

-The train station-

"Hola, three, please." Edward said to the cashier, who looked Mexican. She handed them their tickets and told them which platform to go to; platform 6.

"Gracias." He snatched the tickets and darted off through the crowds, weaving between random people. Alphonse and Chibiusa, who had stowed Diana in her coat, followed.

They fell into their seats and sighed. "Wow, such a crowd today!" Chibiusa muttered, looking out the window and letting Diana out of her coat. "Where are all these people going?"

Edward followed her gaze. "I'm not sure. They might be going to Amestris, like us."

"How far away is Amestris?" Diana asked.

"Oh, an hour and a half, around there."

"Hey, you're in the military, right?" Chibiusa asked. "If you have to work all the time, when do you find time to do your homework?"

"I don't go to school."

"You don't? Isn't that truancy?"

"No. Fuhrer Bradley says that military personnel don't have to go to school. I was taught for a year by a woman named Izumi Curtis when I was ten. And there's my schooling. No further questions."

"O…Kay…" Chibiusa muttered. She looked at her feet. "What about you, Alphonse?"

"Same as brother. Same time."

"Ah." She looked out the window. The train had started moving, and they were just leaving the station. "I'm going to sleep for the rest of the trip, okay?"

"Alright. 'Night."

"'Night."

-Later-

Chibiusa yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Alphonse was asleep, as was Diana, curled around the large spike on Alphonse's head. Edward was doing something to his right arm…

"What are you doing?" Chibiusa asked.

Edward paused and fumbled with something that sort of looked like a miniature turkey baster. It fell, and landed on the ground at their feet. Something black oozed from the nozzle.

"Nothing!" Edward said quickly, pulling his sleeve down before she could see. "Nothing at all."

Chibiusa sniffed the air and leaned down to pick up the tiny thing. "Is that oil?"

Caught. Damn. Edward sighed and pulled up his sleeve, exposing his metal arm. "Cooler than skin, huh?"

Diana's eyes flickered and Alphonse straightened himself, the conversation awakening them. Alphonse turned his head slightly, tipping Diana off into the palm of his hand. "She found out, brother?"

Chibiusa was just staring.

"Yeah." Edward replied, pulling his sleeve back. "I… I lost it in the war, the Ishbal war. A bomb hit, and there was a fire, and it sort of killed my arm…" He pulled up his pant leg, showing her his meal shin. "And my leg."

"That's terrible. A war? I've never heard of a war…"

"One time an Amestris police officer accidentally shot an Ishvarite child. This infuriated the Ishvarites, causing the war. Many people died, but 14 years later we finally won. But there are still Ishvarites out there that want revenge…"

His cast his gaze to the wakening Diana, then to Chibiusa. "Going too fast for you?"

"No, I understand." Chibiusa sighed. "This is all happening so fast. First I meet you, and now we're out on the road together. What's next?"

Edward was ignoring her. Instead, his eyes fell on Diana's moon mark. "Diana, does everyone in your family have the mark of the Silver Millennium?"

Diana and Chibiusa gasped. "How do you know…?" Diana asked.

"I… I don't know how I do." Edward admitted. Suddenly his pupils shrank to around the size of blueberries. All he could see was black, then, a thousand memories flashed before his eyes in a split second. He doubled over, his hands clutching his hair. "My head…!"

"Edward!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

The last thing Edward heard was, "ED!"

-Ten minutes later-

Edward sat up, his furious headache reduced to a dull throb. "What happened?" He asked tiredly.

Chibiusa was staring at him with wide eyes. "You just… Blacked out."

The memory of what happened to him was now fresh in his mind. "I… I have seen complete Hell… Death… Destruction… Betrayal…"

Chibiusa gasped. "That must be… Years ago when the human queen Beryl betrayed Prince Endymion and attacked the moon…"

The train began to screech, then slow. They were arriving in the central train station.

"All will be told later." Edward replied, standing up. "We have to report to that son of a bitch Roy Mustang now."

"Oh, come on Ed," Chibiusa sighed. "He can't be that bad."

"He's not. He's just smug, indecent, perverted and creepy… But then again, he can burn us all to a crisp with a snap of his fingers, so I think we should listen to him."

Mustang's office

"HELLO, Roy!" Edward strode into his office and fell onto the couch, Chibiusa followed him. "This is Chibiusa. She's traveling with us from now on. Don't worry; she's way too young for you."

Roy massaged his temples, fighting back the massive headache that threatened to begin. "Thank you for that statement, Fullmetal. I didn't even call you in here…"

"I automatically thought you would want to yell at me. Is that so wrong?"

"You thought wrong. It's a very busy day, another state alchemist was murdered by Scar, brains blew up, you get it. But it seems he rounded up a group of alchemy-hating buddies to help him out, so we assigned you a buddy of your own."

"HELLO Roy!"

Edward's head lifted. He knew that voice all too well, that annoying, angry tone. She was here? She was a state alchemist?

Coniniaue too strode in, but instead, slammed her hands against his desk and glared at him, a wild, angry hint in her eye. "WHAT do you need now? Your pillows fluffed? A CUP OF GODDAMN COFFEE?"

"No. You've been assigned a partner. Bloodless, meet Fullmetal."

Coniniaue spun on her heel and glared down her nose at Edward. Her eyes widened; as did his; and they both pointed at each other, screaming at the same time, "YOU!"

"Oh, so you know each other?" Roy chuckled, smirking.

"I am NOT working with him!" Coniniaue raged. "He's insolent, stupid, and completely useless!"

"And SHE'S headstrong, ambitious, and self confident!" Edward yelled in reply.

"Great, you're perfect for each other. Scar and his buddies were last sighted headed to Youswell. While you're there, look around for the yearly inspection, got it? Great. Your train leaves in an hour. Better get going before you miss it!"

-The train-

"So… You know each other?" Chibiusa asked when they all sat down. She handed Diana to Alphonse, who started to pet her and let her climb on his rough armor.

"Hell yeah." Coniniaue mumbled.

"She lived in Resembool with Alphonse and me." Edward began to explain. When I got back from training with Izumi, she was the only overall PERSON within 1,000 miles who was as good at alchemy as me and Al. Even then, she was bubbly, proud, ambitious and cocky. After I went to the military, her father accidentally fused her and her sister together, and then split them, to make Coniniaue and Dominique. She has no fingerprints, no lines in her irises, no skin patterns, no nothing. The only way to distinguish her is to get an imprint of her teeth, and I don't think she lets anyone get that close. The tattoo below her right shoulder holds her between life and death. When penetrated, she will die on the spot. Other wise, you cut her head off, it will reattach. Gross, but awesome. The same goes for Dominique. So now it seems Coniniaue is a state alchemist and Dominique is a heartless, utterly insane murderer on the loose."

"AND THAT is my life!" Coniniaue clapped sarcastically. "THANK YOU for telling the whole world, Fullmetal Ed!"

"My pleasure, Bloodless Coniniaue!" Edward growled in reply.

-Youswell-

"HELLO everyone who owes me money!" Edward shouted, entering the inn that Halling and Kyle owned. The coal miners turned their heads and laughed.

"Just kidding, just kidding. You owe HALLING money now!" Edward smiled. "Just here for inspection. There's also a killer around, brown skin, scar over his eyes. Tell me if you see him, kay?"

"Okay, Mr. Elric!" Kyle called from the bar, where he was cleaning the countertop.

Edward turned and left, going to look at the coal mines. Chibiusa followed, but Alphonse stayed behind at the inn. Coniniaue was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you need to inspect?" Chibiusa asked Edward as Diana crawled up to perch in her pink hair.

"We need to see if the mines are working properly, and if there's no sign of rebellion." Edward replied, as if he said it a million times a year. And he did.

Chibiusa's mind flashed back to the hundreds of times she thwarted a dark monster. She smiled. "We don't have to worry about that in Crossroads."

Edward walked into a mine, Chibiusa next to him. "That's great. And I bet Crossroads isn't ravaged by Amestris-hating Ishvarites, is it?"

"Nope. I've never even heard of Amestris, or Ishbal."

"Yeah, well, I never heard of Crossroads, so we're even."

"I guess so."

"But still, why inspect? I mean, the villagers can just call and tell you if anything's wrong."

"Sometimes the villagers lie." Coniniaue suddenly appeared from nowhere, sitting on Edward's head. Edward fumed, because her feet were resting on his shoulders. And she was at least 110 pounds. "The only person from the military they like is Edward. SO unless they're talking to him, they are cold liars."

"I see." Chibiusa giggled. "Why are you sitting on Ed?"

"Because his head is square and ideal for sitting."

Edward shook her off. "Coniniaue! Go away!"

"Why?" She asked, landing nimbly on her feet. "So you can be alone with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Edward protested.

"Great, because I was going to tell Winry…"

"Shut up! Coniniaue, go inspect another mine, okay?"

"Hell no." She laughed. "See, I'm your PARTNER which means I got to stay with you. Okay?"

"Ugh…"

Suddenly Diana leapt off of Chibiusa's head and ran out of the mine. "DIANA!" Chibiusa called, chasing her.

"See, she likes a cat more than you."

"Shut up!"

Outside, Diana stopped to let Chibiusa catch up. "Small lady, go check on the Silver Millennium! I feel strange, like something is going on back home."

"But Diana…"

"Go!"

"Alright already…" Chibiusa snapped her time key off of her necklace and held it to the sky. Coniniaue and Edward emerged from the mine at that moment. Chibiusa didn't notice.

Chibiusa looked around to make sure no one was watching, though. Coniniaue grabbed Edward and hid behind a rock.

"Father of time!" Chibiusa shouted. "Open the door between this millennium and the next! Allow me safe passage through time!"

A beam of light shot from the sky, thundering to a halt before her. She trotted in, Diana at her heels.

Coniniaue and Edward looked at each other and shrugged. "Better hurry!" Coniniaue whispered. She and Ed dove through the portal before it closed.

At the door to time that Sailor Pluto guards

Coniniaue and Edward stumbled into the dark place just as Chibiusa went through the door. Coniniaue panted and said, "Edward, you alright?"

"I'm fine. You?" Edward looked up. Pluto's staff was less than an inch from his nose.

"Who are you a how did you get here?" Pluto demanded.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward proclaimed proudly. "And she is Coniniaue Tommy, the Bloodless Alchemist."

"Edward Elric? Coniniaue Tommy?" Pluto's face screwed in confusion, but soon resumed its usual, emotionless expression. "Ah, yes. The famed alchemists. Neo-Queen Serenity has been expecting you."

"Huh? Expecting us?"

Pluto opened the door. "Yes. She said you would come one day. Please, enter."

Chibiusa was right at the door. "Oh! Edward, Coniniaue. I was just going to go back to see if you came…"

"Were we supposed to?"

"Yep. Come on."

Chibiusa walked up the Crystal Palace. The door opened and, upon entered, she changed to her princess outfit.

"Small lady!"

Neo-Queen Serenity was walking by at that moment. "Is something wrong?"

"No, mom. Nothing's wrong. Diana said I should come check on the Silver Millennium…"

Serenity looked up. "Ah. Edward. How long has it been? I knew an ambitious boy like you would find a way to get here one day."

Edward fell to one knee and bent his head. "Neo-Queen Serenity…"

Coniniaue didn't move. She just crossed her arms and mumbled something under her breath.

Edward nudged her. "Coniniaue!"

"I don't bow. Not to anyone." She glared at Serenity. "Not to Fuhrer Bradley and definitely not to you."

Serenity smiled. "I understand completely, and I respect your decision."

Coniniaue spun on her heel. "Great. Because to me, royal people are like Gods. They don't exist. Sorry but I'm leaving. I can't stand it here."

Edward watched her go. He glanced up at Serenity. "You can't just let her leave…"

"Don't worry." Chibiusa giggled. "She won't get far. The Sailor scouts won't let her leave the palace without me."

-True to her words…-

"What do you mean 'you can't leave with Small Lady?' I mean, who the Hell is Small Lady?" Coniniaue asked.

"Small Lady? She's Princess Serenity!" Mars replied. She and Mercury, Venus and Jupiter were guarding the door.

"Oh, Chibiusa? Listen I don't go anywhere with her. I just want to go home!"

"You want to go home? You can't go home without a time key!" Mercury replied. "From either Neo-Queen Serenity or Small Lady. Or Sailor Pluto!"

"I have no respect for royalty." Coniniaue hissed. "I just want to get back to my era!"

"And what era is that?" Venus asked, looking at Coniniaue's outfit. "The early 1900's?"

"Yeah, also the time when people can do this!" She clapped and made a blade from her automail hand. "You probably never even HEARD of alchemy here!"

"ALCHEMY?" Jupiter laughed. "That's probably just a toy. The blade shoots from the gauntlet, easy!"

Coniniaue took off her jacket, exposing the black tank top underneath, as well as the automail arm that clung to her shoulder. "Toy? This ain't a toy, this is automail!"

"Automail?" Mars bent to get a closer look. "What's that?"

"A metal limb, the short term is automail." Coniniaue explained. "Now get me back to my era!"

Venus blinked. Jupiter muttered, "I still think it's just a toy."

"It's NOT A TOY!" Coniniaue shouted. In fact, she reached up and unscrewed her arm from its socket, pulling it off. "THERE! Do you believe me NOW?"

Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter stared. For a long time. Until Coniniaue put her arm back on, screamed when the nerves connected, then pulled her jacket back on.

"Well… Um…" Jupiter stammered. "You still can't leave!"

-Meanwhile-

"Edward!" Chibiusa smiled. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Um… Okay…"

Chibiusa grabbed his hand and darted across the floor, into her room. She pulled him out onto a balcony. "Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Do you care if I'm royalty? Like, I know you CARE, but do you care that we're friends?"

"Well, I don't care if you're royalty, period." Edward replied.

"Oh, thanks!" She hugged him tightly.

Edward blushed. "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Hugging. Something wrong?"

"I… I just haven't been hugged in a while."

Chibiusa pulled away and smiled.

"So what did you want to show me?" Edward asked.

"That." Chibiusa pointed off the balcony. Below them, Crystal Tokyo sparkled and gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, like the sun off a mirror.

"Wow…" Edward bent over the railing. "I bet you're not ravaged by war here."

"Worse." Chibiusa sighed. "Evil, super-powered freaks attack us, trying to steal mom's sailor crystal, the…"

"Silver Imperium Crystal." Edward finished. "I know, I heard about it when I blacked out on the train."

"Why DID you black out, anyway?"

"I don't know. Remember? I asked Diana about the moon mark on her forehead. Well, after that all these memories flashed in my mind and I guess I just couldn't take it." He sighed and crossed his arms on the rail. "Everything went so damn fast. First I met ChibiChibi, then you and Serena, and then even Queen Serenity. I can't believe I met Coniniaue after all these years of being gone from Resembool, and I can't believe she followed me to becoming a state alchemist. Maybe I've made a mistake in becoming her rival and not her friend."

"Maybe you have." Chibiusa leaned on the rail next to him. "She is a powerful ally, and you can't deny it."

"You are too, Chibiusa… Um… Princess… Whatever. You're Sailor Chibi Moon, right? And Serena's Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah. Serena would probably be here right now, but she already exists in the 30th century."

"She does? As who?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Oh, really? Yeah, they have to same pigtails, and the same face. I wonder why I never noticed before. Mm." He shrugged. "But to have a world that is not ravaged by terrorists or civil war is just… Wonderful. No world hunger, complete peace…"

"All is not well in the 30th century." Chibiusa said woefully. "Dad—King Endymion—says that if I don't find a fiancé by the time I'm eighteen we'll have to give up the throne. It's some old, stupid tradition. Why do we need husbands if it is the woman that reigns supreme? The woman who takes control and not the man? The woman who is more powerful?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know, Chibiusa. Most traditions deserve the death penalty, or whatever. Why can't you just go out and find someone?"

"Because the boys here are boring." Chibiusa grumbled. "They're so loyal. That's why I hope to find love back in the 21st century, because the boys there are reckless, and know no queen."

"I see your point."

-Meanwhile, with Coniniaue and the scouts-

"Okay. I get it now." Coniniaue said, after Mercury finished explaining for the third time. "So Chibiusa—Small Lady, whatever—held up that key to the sky to open a time portal? And now I need a key to go back home? And I can get one from either Serena—Neo-Queen Serenity—or Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes, finally!" Mars sighed. "You got it right. Good job, 100 on the money. I suggest you go get a time key from Small Lady."

"Righto. So, um… Where's Chibiusa? And Edward?"

Venus got that annoying look on her face. "I saw Chibiusa taking him into her room to show him the view of Crystal Tokyo. They might still be there!"

-At the same time…-

Artemis suddenly darted from the open doorway, Luna and Diana behind him. "Mr. Elric!" He sat urgently. "Luna and I have found something that would interest you. Please come to the library!"

"I'll come too!" Chibiusa said. But as she turned, her heel caught in a notch in the floor. Edward, seeing her fall, reached over and caught her, his arm supporting her at her shoulders. It almost looked like they were dancing. Chibiusa's large, dark pink eyes stared up into Edward's golden ones. Edward leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, the urge was irresistible. Chibiusa raised her hands and ran her fingers lightly down his face.

Coniniaue skipped up right then. She saw, she stopped. She began to cry.

"Edward…" She sat, tears literally dripping from her cheeks. "You… You promised…"

Edward opened his eyes, realized what he was doing, pulled away and helped Chibiusa up. "Coniniaue! You still remember? Oh my God, I'm so…"

"Shut up!" Coniniaue ran up full speed and jumped off the balcony, landing skillfully on the rooftop below. "You can have her! Just forget I ever existed! I'm going to Amestris, no matter how futuristic it is!"

"Coniniaue…" Edward looked down after her. Chibiusa twiddled her thumbs. Artemis and Luna sighed. "Coming?" Artemis said, still urgent.

Edward was silent for a moment. "Yes. I'm coming…"


End file.
